Joey's Cancer
by MladyAngel
Summary: Joey feels he is cursed since everyone thinks he is stupid,his father abuses and rapes him, he has cancer, and most impostantly his lovecrush despises him...or does he? Will his crush return the feelings in time, or will it be to late?Almost done
1. PROLOUGE

Smitty: O.O! wow my first fanfiction story! I cannot believe it!

Kristy: rolls her eyes yadda yadda yadda. Enough with the rambling already and start the dang thing!

Smitty pouts oh ok. Here ya go guys, hope you like it, and please review. !

DISCLAIMER: I **_do not_** have ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh, or its charcters. So please do not sue. I am just barrowing them for this story.

PROLOUGE

      (after duelist kingdom)

(Joey's POV)

     "As I walked through the park, taking my time, I realized I didn't have the greatest life. My parents got a divorce when I was a young child. My mother took my sister, Serenity, away from me, while I had to live with my father who is drunk all the time, and abuses and rapes me till this very day. When I got to school, I just tell everyone that I was in a fight, and make a façade with a grin plastered on. The main problem is, I have leukemia, in other words, cancer.  I know when I was little, the doctors told my parents I was in remission, and the cancer would not come back, however I believe they were wrong.

    For a while now I have been feeling extremely tired, weak, and have nausea occationally. I can't even fight off my father's advances anymore. I cannot receive treatment because I do not have that kind of money, not even medicare will pay for it. At school, the students and teachers believe I am just a lazy, stupid, kid. I could prove them all wrong if I was at normal strength. Even to Seto Kiba, the brown hair, blue eyed jerk who teases, prods, and provokes me about my stupidity. However, I have a crush on him, which no one knows about except for my self.   

     Sure I have my friends Yugi, Yami Tristian,Tea , however I still feel alone. The reason why is because no one can relate to the problems I face in my life. 

     Finally, I ended up near the lake, and leaned against the metal fence for support, while looking across the lake with the stars shining above me in the night's sky. I finally realized that I must me cursed to have such a horrible life.

     I sighed and finally moved away from the fence, and turned in the direction to my, retched so to call it, "home" to get some sleep for another day to play a fascade, while my cancer increases, and being hated by the one I love.


	2. Another day in hell

Smitty: - I found time to create another chapter

Sibil: O.O? For what? A novel?

Smitty: I told you Sibil for my fan fiction story. I told you that multiple times -;

Kristy: I think Sibil has some screws loose if ya know what I mean....

Sibil: Do not!

Kristy: Do too!

Smitty: (sighs) well...Here is the chapter. Please review!

* * *

Another Day in Hell 

(Next morning)

Joey walked to school with the little energy he could muster. He was so weak he had to take a break, clutching a near by bench for support, while panting trying to push oxygen into his lungs. Some times Joey would have enough energy to get through school day without any problems, however it seemed to be one of those days where Joey could not make it to school on time, or skip because of the lack of energy.

Joey was determined to make it to school, even though he knew his fellow students and teachers would do the teasing and prodding. Joey finally made it to homeroom, however receiving a disapproving look from his teacher, and a lecture, which he herd to often. He finally sat down in his assigned seat, while the teacher began writing on the board.

Joey was off in a dream when suddenly someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Joey turned to see his brown pointy hair, blue-eyed friend, Tristan, thrusting a folded note at him. Joey gave him a quizzical look, and took the piece a paper. Joey looked forward, yet whispered to Tristan.

"Whose it from Tristan?" Joey asked in a low whisper with mild curiosity.

"Who do you think dummy? It's from Yugi, he's worried about ya again" Tristan rolled his eyes in mock humor, while grinning.

Joey growled in frustration, "I told him I was fine a few days ago. why can't he believe me godamn it!"

Tristan frowned at Joey's angry reply, and leaned forward, "Because we care about ya Jou, that's what friends do. Honestly, you have been looking worse for wear lately. Are you sick again because this has become excessively common? Why don't you go see a doctor or somethin'?"

Joey gripped the note as tight as possible, shaking with anger..."I am fine. Just wish you guys would ease up a bit all right. If something was wrong I would tell ya!" Joey felt guilty for lying to his friend, but it was his problem, and not theirs. His friends would never understand the hardship he has to endure every day.

"Mr. Wheeler!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes Ma'am?" Joey replied with as much sweetness he could muster. "Would you like to tell the class what you felt was so important to be talking with Tristan during our lesson?" the teacher said in a cold tone, while gazing at Joey with a glare that would usually send any student except for him.

"No Ma'am"

A one sided grin appeared on the woman's face. "Very well, back to the Pyramids of Egypt." As the class continued to dwindle on Joey finally opened Yugi letter, inside it said:

_Hey Jou!_

_Meet me outside underneath the willow tree during break. We need to talk...its important. I will not take no for an answer._

_Yugi _

Joey sighed with frustration, and crumpled up the note. However, a young boy with wild hair with blond pointy streaks and violet eyes watched Jou as he read the note. Yugi could definitely tell there is something fishy going on, and Jou is not telling. Jou has been looking like he could drop dead any minute. Yugi wanted info, and he was not going to wait any longer. It was going to be hell of a day....

Joey felt the same way. It was going to be one hell of a day. He was in no state to argue with his best friends, yet they were demanding that they want to talk. Most of all he had to deal with sometime soon, which would not be pleasant at all. Joe was not even sure he could make it through the whole day.

Oh yes...this day was pure hell!

* * *

(scene change) 

As the ending of the fourth period bell rang resoundingly though the school, students began to head out of classes in a stampede eager for the break, which all of them desperately needed. Joey, on the other hand, took his sweet time walking out of the classroom, trying to figure what to say to Yugi once he got to the willow tree. He was so deep in thought, he crashed into a firm chest....loosing his balance, and landing on his butt.

"gomen-nasi" Joey said softly.

Once Joe finally looked up, he found out who exactly he bumped into...it was none other than Seto Kaiba; the asshole CEO of Kaiba Corp, and the man Joey resented but loved so dearly. Joey frowned. His amber eyes sparkled with golden specks of anger. Seto just looked down at Joey with his usually half grin, and chuckled while looking at the boy.

"Well, well, well, lookie who it is! You need to be taught some manners **mutt. **Its not appropriate to knock down** your master.**"

"shut it moneybags! I don't have time to listen to you. I'm late meetin' Yugi."

Joey got up and moved passed him, however Kiaba wasn't done yet...oh no...he was just getting warmed up....

Seto grabs ahold of Joey's shirt collar from behind, and slammed him into a near by locker. Joey cringed in pain. Being weak because of the cancer also makes him more sensitive to pain. Slamming into the lockers felt like he was slammed into a brick wall. Joey crossed his arms over his waist trying to hold back the pain.

For a minute there, it almost seemd like Seto was worried about him. There was guilt and concern in those sapphire eyes of his, yet vanished instantly and the cold demeanor was replaced.

_Maybe I was imagining it...maybe.... But....what if he is concerned about me? I must be imagining things! How I wish it was, then I wont have to keep these damn feelings bottled up inside._

Seto glared at Joey "Did I dismiss you mutt? I didn't think so! Next time wait till your master gives you permission.." said in a icy tone.

Joey glared at Seto while he walked away with his suitecase, and his trenchcoat floating behind him. _Why did I have to fall for a guy like that...shit...._

The break was almost over, and soon everyone would have to return to their classes. Joey ran outside as best he could trying to keep his pain contained as possible. Joey stopped in front of the willow tree panting for some air. He looked up, and there was Yugi looking pissed as ever.

_Oh shit this isn't good...not good at all....._

"Your late Jou."

_Nope this was going to be hell...what the hell am I going to say? Another lie or the truth? But I don't think he will understand...how could he?_

The two stood there waiting for one of them to speak first. As they waited a soft breeze played with their hair, as the two had a staring contest. Finally, Yugi decided to speak up....


	3. The Meeting

Smitty: Here is the Next Chapter for you guys Since you like it sooooo much (giggles)

Kristy: don't inflate her ego more then it already is ok?

Smitty: Hey! (glares at Kristy)

Krsity: (looks all innocent)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or its characters. So don't sue! :P

* * *

Last chapter

_Oh shit this is not good...not good at all..._

"_Your late Jou."_

_Nope this was going to be hell...what am I going to say? Another lie or the truth? But I don't think he will understand...how could he?_

_The two stood there waiting for one of them to speak first. As the waited a soft breeze played with their hair, as the two had a staring contest. Finally, Yugi decided to speak up...._

* * *

The Meeting

"What the hell is going on Jou? You have been acting strange these past months, lately you seem as if you will drop dead any minute. So what in fuck's name is goin on?!" Yugi said with anger and a little resentment since Jou wasn't trusting him with his secret.

Jou gawked at his friend Yugi Moutu in shock. Never...NEVER has Yugi used fowl language before. Jou realized Yugi was pissed like never before, and should tread carefully.

_Damn! Yugi is not going to give up is he? What should I say..._

"Look Yugi"...Jou hesitated trying to find the right words to use. "I am going through some rough shit right now, but it's my problem that I'll deal with on my own ok? If I need help I'll let ya know."

"Bullshit Joey...you hiding somethin...what is it? Drug addiction, drinking alcohol...what?!"

_THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!_

Jou's amber eyes were livid with gold sparks of rage. He could not believe his friend Yugi would stoup so low to think he did that crap. His father rapes him and beats him because he is so wasted because of alcohol, and high off drugs. He would not touch the damn stuff if his life deepened on it.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST FUCKING SAID THAT! I AM NOT A DRUGY! IM NOT AN ALCOHOLIC! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM DO YOU?" Jou screamed at the stop of his lunges at the boy in front of him. After all the years they have known one another, Yugi believed the worst in him first. What kind of friend is that? Jou could not take it...his stress level escalated to the point he was coming close to a nervous break down. It would do great damage to his health he has left the cancer has not taken hold of. Jou sat down and began to shake as if to have a secure, while panting trying to get oxygen into his lungs.

Yugi's anger vanished immediately seeing Jou in physical pain. Concern was etched in his facial features, while guilt showed in his violet eyes. Yugi knelt down next to Jou scared and unsure of what to do. "Jou....I...what should I do. Should I get the nurse?"

Jou glared at Yugi with anger still within his eyes. "get the hell away from me....and no I don't want the damn nurse...I'll be fine."

"Jou...."

"I said get the hell away from me!"

Yugi backed away quickly and tuned away but stopped and looked over his right shoulder at Jou. "Whenever you ready Jou...we'll be here" Yugi disappeared after entering the school doors.

Jou did not seem to notice a pair of crystal blue eyes. Seto was shocked at what just happened. He knew their was something wrong with Jou but could not tell what, however all of that was about to change. _What are you hiding, pup?_

Seto dialed quickly on his cell phone, bringing it to his ear..."Kaiba here. I want all medical and historical files on Joey Wheeler. I do not give a damn how you do it! Just get them!" He disconnected the call, and turned back to see Jou entering the doors to return to class before the bell rang. _I will know what is wrong...no mistake about that..._

* * *

(Scene Change)

The last bell rang throughout the school to dismiss the students for the rest of the day. Jou picked up his books, darted out of class as quickly as he could trying to escape his so-called "friends". He stopped at his locker and deposited the books he did not need. Once he turned to leave his friends stood there with friendly smiles (tea, Ryou, Bakura, Honda, and Yami) all except for Yugi who showed remorse and sympathy for Jou.

Jou just glared and walked off without a word. Jou's friend could not believe it, Tea tried to call out, but Yugi deterred her with grabbing her hand and shaking his head. The rest of them stood their puzzled and confused. "I will tell you when we get to the game Shoppe." The rest of them could only nod as leave with Yugi.

* * *

(Scene Change)

Jou finally made it home, but was late about a half hour. He knew If his Father was home and drunk it wouldn't be good. Jou opened the door slowly and tried to keep his panting to a minimum. He tiptoed up the dusty stairs toward his room. He opened the door, turned around, and locked it. He did not look thourghly enough to realize his father glaring at him, while sitting on his bed.

"Where have you been boy?"

Joe spun around with wide filled eyes..."I...I was walking home" said as his voice quivered.

"Bullshit! Now where were you?"

"Honest dad, that's where I was! Walking home on the sidewalk! Ask Mrs. Peterson she'll tell you."

"Don't ever Talk to me you hear me!" as Jou's father moved quickly and pressed Jou hard against the door knocking the wind out of his lungs. His Father began to choke him and lifted Jou up in the air. He could not breathe, and began to black out...

_No not again...oh god...please?....NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!


	4. The Aftermath

Smitty: ha ha! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it...and stuff (shrugs)

Kristy: ya whatever she said...

Smitty: uhhhh...Kristy where is Sibil?

Kristy: -.- she is in the closet...I locked her in there she was being to damn annoying!

Smitty: O.O! WHAT!!!!!

* * *

Last Chapter 

"_Where have you been boy?" Joe spun around with wide filled eyes..."I...I was walking home" said as his voice quivered. "Bullshit! Now where were you?"_

"_Honest dad, that's where I was! Walking home on the sidewalk! Ask Mrs. Peterson she'll tell you."_

"_Don't ever Talk to me you hear me!" as Jou's father moved quickly and pressed Jou hard against the door knocking the wind out of his lungs. His Father began to choke him and lifted Jou up in the air. He could not breathe, and began to black out...No not again...oh god...please?....NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

* * *

The Aftermath 

Yugi explained to the gang back at the game shop what happened with the conversation with Jou. Yami was proud of Yugi for showing courage like never before with Jou, however knew it was difficult for him. Yugi sat on one of the couches while Yami held him tightly while he cried softly. Yami looked down at his light with such sympathy and tense emotion all he could do was hold him tight, and comfort him as best as he could.

Tea, Honda Ryo, and Bakura were sitting in different chairs silent as well trying to figure out what would make Jou act like that. What kind of secret is he hiding? Yugi finally regained composer and looked at his friends with worry.

"Jou seemed really pissed you guys, I think I may have overdone it...what if he doesn't speak to us ever again? I would hate myself if Jou didn't forgive me. What are we going to do?" Yugi said in a quivering voice, looking at his friends and Yami with worry written on his face.

Tea sighs pushing her brown locks away from her was with frustration. "I dunno Yug, maybe try at a later date with Jou. He will probably be calm in a few weeks. We just need to give him time, BUT we will not ask him ANYTHING about his problems. He will tell us when he wants to...I hope anyways." Tea said with defeat.

The rest of them nodded in agreement except for Tristan who was looking out the window with serious thought. "I don't think so...he will probably be distant for longer then that I'm afraid..." He whispered just loud enough for the gang to hear.

Ryo looked at Tristan with big blue childlike eyes, as if he just found out something bad from his parents. "What do you mean Tristan? Jou is quite a positive person, I never seen him hold a grudge before." Ryo said quietly in his British accent.

"Remember I've known Jou longer then all of you. I have seen Jou keep a grudge once...It was freshmen year, when we first met. Let me tell you, I did not put him in that mood; however, he did not talk to me for a full month! I think it might be a little longer then you think for this one Yug. Jou tries to hold onto his pride and self-dignity that has not been torn by Kaiba or his teachers. Believe me you hit a major nerve in Jou. "Honda sad sadly, while looking at Yugi.

Yugi looked like he was going to break down and cry once again. Yami glared at Honda like_ Great job you idiot._ Honda sweat dropped at sutured, "umm...uhhh...m-maybe he will call his friend...f-from the States! Yeah! That helped him big time before" Honda said cheerfully hoping that would give some comfort.

Everyone looked at Tristan as if he grew a third head. Tristan (- ;) said, "you guys didn't know he has a best friend in the United States?!"

Everyone kept quite....

Tristan sighed in frustration while combing his hair with his hand. "I guess he has been keeping secrets after all. Well, Jou use to live in the United States before his parents came to Japan. The reason they came here because his father got a job. They Lived in Brooklyn, New York, and that is how he met Releena. Jou had fallen off his bike, or something like that and ended up in the same hospital room as Releena and became vast friends after that."

The gang looks at Tristan with astonishment. All of them kept quite, yet Yugi wondered why Jou could tell this girl named Releena but not them.

The gang finally split up and went their own ways, however non of them seem to know what to do about Jou, and how to help him.


	5. The Pain and Misery

Smitty: Here is another chapter for you. I hope you guys like it!

Sibil: Its so sad! Happy ones with puppies are better!

Smitty: O.O uhhh... not right now Sibil

Kristy: -.-;

Discalimer: I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh, the characters, or the lyrics to Sarah Mclachlan's song. I am just using them for the Story.

* * *

The Misery and Pain 

Jou woke up groggy and sore all over his body. He didn't make an effort to get up off his bedroom floor. He could not hold back the tears. He closed his eyes, while letting tears roll down his cheeks onto the floor. A flashback of last nights event flashed before his very eyes

* * *

(flashback)

Jou finally made it home, but was late about a half hour. He knew if his Father was home and drunk it would not be good. Jou opened the door slowly and tried to keep his panting to a minimum. He tiptoed up the dusty stairs toward his room. He opened the door, turned around, and locked it. He did not look thoughly enough to realize his father glaring at him, while sitting on his bed.

"_Where have you been boy?"_

_Joe spun around with wide filled eyes..."I...I was walking home" said as his voice quivered._

"_Bullshit! Now where were you?"_

"_Honest dad, that's where I was! Walking home on the sidewalk! Ask Mrs. Peterson she'll tell you."_

"_Don't ever Talk to me you hear me!" as Jou's father moved quickly and pressed Jou hard against the door knocking the wind out of his lungs. His Father began to choke him and lifted Jou up in the air. He could not breathe, and began to black out..._

_No not again...oh god...please?....NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Even though he was blackout, Jou could feel his father punching him, in every place possible. Jou was blacked out, but could feel everything going on around him but could not do anything about it. In his father's drunken rage ripped off Jou's shirt, and tugged off Jou's pants and boxers._

_Jou's father entered roughly without mercy, pounding him without restraint. Jou wanted to cry and shout, but couldn't seem to come out of his faint. The cancer made him so weak at this point; he could not even lift his head if he tried. _

_It was a horrible nightmare that Jou desperately wanted to get out, however could not. His father finished, stumbled out of Jou's room into his own for the rest of the night, yet left Jou there on the floor...abused, sore, bloody, and breathing shallowly against the cold wooden floor. _

* * *

Jou finally got enough momentum to pull himself on top of his bed. He put on the radio to help him relax somewhat. Yet seem to do quite the opposite. The song called "Angel" sung by Sarah Mclachlan played throughout his room. He looked at an old photograph of two children about 6 or so smiling side by side in one hospital bed, with IVs attached to them on either side of the bed. 

Jou was on the left smiling gleefully at the camera, however quite pale. Yet a girl, named Releena, with white long hair and a blue bandana smiled into the camera as well, while hugging Jou by his neck.

_**Spend all your time waiting   
for that second chance,   
for a break that would make it okay. **_

There's always some reason   
to feel not good enough,   
and it's hard, at the end of the day.

I need some distraction,   
Oh, beautiful release.   
Memories seep from my veins.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Around 9:30pm, Jou was put in room 204 of the cancer wing of the Manhattan University Hospital. He was so weak from the chemo radiation therapy he just came from. The room was quite since the door was closed, yet Jou could see nurses and doctors walking past in a fast pace. His parents were supposed to stop by after work with his baby sister serenity. At this point, Jou felt like he was alone, and wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of the chemo treatments that way he felt so weak after each treatment. _

_**Let me be empty,   
Oh, and weightless,   
And maybe I'll find some peace tonight.**_

_Small tears ran down his choppy child cheeks, while wiping them away with his small palms. I few hiccups and whimpers could be herd through the room. However, a finger tapped him on his shoulder: he turned and look to find a small girl with white long hair with a bandana around her head looked at him with concern._

"_What is your name? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" She said._

"_I'm Jou, I am afraid I live be...bec.because...of...of my chemo and cancer. I don't wanna die!" Jou sobbed once more, and wiped away some tears with his fists. All of a sudden Jou gasped as he felt small arms wrap around his neck, hugging him with all the strength they could give him. Jou looked at her with shock but with some joy in them. She smiled back at him and said softly, "Don't worry Jou I am here and everything will be A-OK!"_

**_You're in the arms of the angel,   
may you find some comfort here._**

_**You are pulled from the wreckage,   
Of your silent reverie.   
You're in the arms of the angel,   
may you find some comfort here.**_

_Jou relaxed within her arms, and smiled slightly, and whispering back, "thank you...what is your name?"_

_() Releena...my name is Releena, and don't worry Jou...I will be here no matter what k? Friends?"_

"_Friends" he replied with happiness, but frown with confusion. "Releena aren't you afraid of death? Mommy and daddy say you sleep and you do not wake up at all. I don't wann die!_

_Releena seem to ask much older the 6 or so years old. She smiled at Jou and hugged him tight. "I am not afraid anymore."_

_**So tired of the straight line,   
and everywhere you turn,   
there's vultures and thieves at your back. **_

The storm keeps on twisting.   
Keep on building the lies   
that you make up for all that you lack.

_Jou looked at her in puzzlement, "but the doctor tells me I may recover, but I think he is lying...what did your doctor say?"_

"_The same but im not afraid...not anymore..."_

_**Don't make no difference,   
escape one last time.   
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,   
Oh, this glorious sadness,   
that brings me to my knees.**_

_Jou blinked at her a couple of time with shock and curiosity, "why?"_

**_You're in the arms of the angel,   
may you find some comfort here._**

_**You are pulled from the wreckage,   
Of your silent reverie.   
You're in the arms of the angel,   
may you find some comfort here.**_

"_Because...I have you Jou. I am not alone anymore, and we can get through this together" she smiles brightly at Jou. Jou smiles even wider then before..."yeah your right, we do have each other, and we are not alone anymore._

_**You're in the arms of the angel,   
may you find some comfort here.**_

* * *

Jou looked at the photo closely, then reached over to his nightstand and picked up the phone, deciding to call an old friend for help. He dialed the number hearing it ring, yet he kept looking at the photograph. Finally, a voice could be herd on the other end. 

"Hello, this is Releena Woodland speaking"


	6. Dirty Deeds and Angel's Wings

Smitty: sorry for the long wait guys. I had exams to do for college, but now I am free to type away. I hope you like this chapter, and please review!

Sibil : oooOOOoooo A new chappie! What fun!

Kristy: (looks at Sibil) How thick can you be?

Sibil: (O.o)………………..??

Kristy: -.-; I rest my case.

I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the characters. I am just using them for this story.

* * *

_Jou looked at the photo closely, then reached over to his nightstand and picked up the phone, deciding to call an old friend for help. He dialed the number hearing it ring, yet he kept looking at the photograph. Finally, a voice could be herd on the other end. _

"_Hello, this is Releena Woodland speaking"_

* * *

**Ditry Deeds and Angel's Wings**

Jou held the phone to his ear for a second…not sure what to say. He opened his dried mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Releena said in her soft voice Jou remembered all to well.

Hey Releena…its..its Jou remember me?" Jou said in a nervous voice, hoping she would remember him. The only communication Jou and Releena had through the years is my letters. Releena gave her present number to Jou in a recent letter if he ever decided he wanted to give her a call.

Releena gasped "Jou? Is that really you OMG (oh my god)! Its so great to talk to you! How are you? what's up?" Releena said in a ecstatic voice, which always made Jou smile, like the one he has on his face at this very moment.

Jou sighed " I…I am not doing so well Releena, and you said I could call to tell you if anything is wrong since we are friends. Jou give a long frustrated sigh. "Its..its happening…again Releena…and you know what I am talking about."

Releena's crystal blue eyes went wide with fear and concern for Jou. Her other hand grasped the phone cord tightly. "tell me Jou…tell me everything." She said in a serious tone, while Jou began to tell her what has been happening since they last saw each other, and the problems that helped his cancer come out of remission.

* * *

(Scene Change)

Seto looked at the multiple copied files containing Joseph Wheeler's personal medical records. The multiple files scattered all over his oak desk. It was extremely easy for Kaiba's men to retrieve the information since he owns almost every hospital in the Domino City area.

Kaiba's eyes were riveted on one file in particular…Jou's chemotherapy files. Kaiba stared at the files as if they would disappear any minute. He sighed while pinching his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Kaiba turned his high leather black chair towards his high scaled window, which looked over Domino City. His crystal blue eyes roaming the city tops as if searching for something….or someone.

_Shit…I didn't know the pup had it this bad. I thought he was jut stupid, but now I stand corrected. Now it makes sense why he is so lazy, and tired everyday. It's because of his damn cancer, and his god damn abusive father. That Son of a Bitch! _Kaiba rested an arm above his head against the glass. His eyebrows narrowed, his face formed a frown. On the desk was a file done by a private detective, who was watching Joey since Kaiba saw him almost faint at school. Photographs of Jou's father beating him, and acts of rape, while Jou lay lifeless to the attacks.

Kaiba remembers his own scars from his adoptive father. However, Seto did not have to worry about Gazzebo (I dunno if that's right) since he passed away quite a few years go. Jou on the other hand; his father was still alive…for now anyway. It was high time something was done about Jou's father, and Kaiba knew exactly who to call. Kaiba moved away from the window, and grasping his cell phone to his ear listening as the number was dialing.

"Hello?" a raspy voice at the other end replied.

"Kaiba here…I have a proposition for you, walker."

Walker gave a sickening grin on the other end. "Ah Kaiba…what a pleasure. What is the proposition you have in mind?"

"I need you to take care of…how you say…a thorn in my side."

Walkers brown eyes had a special spark in them for a brief second. "I can take care it without any inconvenience to you. Just tell me who and where."

* * *

(Scene change: Releena and Jou)

After Jou finished everything she needed to know, Releena could not stop the flow of tears. She could not believe this could happen to her best friend. Releena knew what she had to do..she was going to put her celebrity status on hold. Jou was more important then playing music. Releena decided she was going to surprise Jou, and live in Tokyo for a while, and make sure Jou Starts his chemotherapy.

Once she got off the phone with Jou, and told him she would "be praying for him", when actually she would be doing that with him while he receive his treatment. They made a promise when they were younger, if either one has cancer again, the other would give them support by being with them. Releena was not about to let Jou down.

A distinguished gray hair gentlemen named Jeeves, Releena's butler entered her master bedroom, noticing her packing suitcases. After coming out of shock, he asked in a polite manner, "where are you off to miss? May I help you pack?" Jeeves knew about Jou since the very beginning since Jeeves has been Releena's personal butler since she was four years old.

"Jou has cancer again Jeeves…I have to go to him…I made a promise. I have a ticket at the airport with my name on it. I already canceled the 2 gigs I have, and Jake (her manager) is not pleased." She sighs in frustration, while figuring out which items she should take with her.

"Then I guess I shall have to pack as well, reserve a plane ticket, and I will see what apartments are suitable for us, since we shall be living there for quite some time I presume."

Releena stopped in mid packing to look at Jeeves with a startled look. "You want to come with me…to Tokyo."

"Of course, I would not let you go off by yourself Miss Releena, who knows you may need some kind of assistance." Jeeves said with his joy-filled wise eyes.

Releena smiled, "Thank you Jeeves. Now go pack, we don't have much time."


	7. Open Arms

Smitty: Hey everybody! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope to see a lot more. Holiday break has finally arrived, and—

(gets hit with a snowball)

Smitty: (glares at Kristy)

Kristy: (hides the snowball behind her; acts all innocent) I didn't do it!! Honest!

Smitty: on three Sibil, we attack her! ready?

Sibil: O.O' uh..sure? - yay! Snowball fight!

Smitty: 1…2…3! attack!

Kristy: CRAP! O.O!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its Characters.

* * *

Releena woke up slowly from her long nap. Her eyes fluttered a few times before finally focusing on her surroundings. She noticed the multiple seats within the airplane, and Jeeves (left of her) looking at her with his usual smile. She smiled back and stretched to the best of her ability.

"Did you have a pleasant nap Miss Releena?" Jeeves asked in a polite manner.

Releena smiled, "It was alright, except for the lousy position I used, now my back will be sore for a couple of hours. ( . ).

"Well, tis a good thing you woke up, because we are about to land in about fifteen minutes. Its about 7: 30 in the morning right now. Oh! Look out the window Miss Releena, the sun is rising, while the city still sparkles with city nightlife. Its quite breath-taking. It reminds me of New York City almost"

Releena looked out the window and saw the sunrise slowly rise from its hiding place, while the colorful night lights of Domino City sparkled. Releena could not help but think about Jou while looking at the city down below. _I wonder what Jou will do when he sees me. (giggles) I bet he will go into shock! Oh well, at least he will have someone here to help him though his chemo treatment. I wonder what Jou is doing right now._

* * *

_(Scene Change)_

At this moment, Jou was drawing in the middle of his second period class (English). Jou was putting the final additions on his blue eyes white dragon in his sketch book. All of a sudden, a paper ball landed on his sketch. Jou angled his head in the direction it came from. A few seats ahead was none other then Seto Kaiba, glaring at Jou with his dark blue eyes.

_I wonder what the hell he wants. _Jou mentally thought to himself. He opened the paper ball, and found a small note in the middle:

_Mutt,_

_Meet me near the willow tree after school. No butts! Unless you want me to hunt you down like the dog you are, _

_Seto _

Jou frowned and looked up at Seto with a quizzical look. _This is fucking crazy! Since first period, he has been staring at me non-stop like I am gonna disappear or somethin'. Now he wants me to meet him at the willow tree after school. I wonder what moneybags wants. Maybe he will confess he loves me! Yeah right and I'm da King of fucking Scotland!_

The bell signaled the end of second period, and on to the next dreaded class of the day...Math! The students packed up their textbooks and materials, and began to disperse from the class. As Jou walked by, Seto grabbed his collar. Jou's golden eyes go wide as he shouts "WTF! (what the fuck)" Seto pulls him close and whispered in his ear, "remember mutt, willow tree. Lunchtime. Be there."

Seto lets go of Jou and walks out of the classroom, glaring at Jou behind him. Jou was blushing from ear to ear. He shivered slightly, and began to walk to his next class thinking to himself. _What the hell is going on?! why does Seto wants to talk to a "mutt" like me anyway. _Jou came out of his thoughts when a piece of paper flew into his face. He pulled it off in annoyance, but was shocked to find his name at the top of the sheet.

"What is this?" Jou muttered as he stopped and glanced over the sheet. His golden eyes went wide with shock. _This is a copy from my chemo treatment papers! How the hell-_ Jou stopped and looked at the scribbled notes on the paper. He knew he saw the handwriting somewhere before. It finally dawned on him. Jou took the crumpled note from his pocket that Seto gave him and compared the handwriting. A perfect match! _Holy Shit He knows! _

Jou felt like he was about to hyperventilate right there in the hallway. _Keep cool Jou; just keep cool. _Jou calmed himself and finally entered his math class right before the late bell rang. As he walked to his seat, he felt Kaiba's cold blue eyes piercing him, watching him while he took his seat. _This is going to be a long shitty wait_. Hou thought to himself, while he watched the clock through the rest of class.

* * *

(Scene Change-After school)

The school bell resounded though the school signaling the end of school. Students gathered their belongings and left in a huge stampede. Jou on the other hand was talking his time walking out to the willow tree. Jou walked out to the willow tree with a cool demeanor; however, his heart was racing faster then ever. Seto was resting against the willow tree, watching Jou as he approached.

"You actally made it. I am glad pup found you way here without any complications." Seto said in his usual cold tone.

Jou frowned and narrowed his gold eyebrows. "Shove it Kaiba. Where the fuck you got my chemo treatment papers. They are confidential god damn it!"Jou exclaimed as he pushed the treatment paper into Seto's face.

_Shit…this is not going the way I planned. I should have put the paper in my suitcase. Now how the hell am I going to tell him. _

Seto pushed down Jou's hand, and sighed in frustration. Seto explained that he was watching Jou the day he was fighting with Yugi during break, and had his men retrieve a copy of Jou's medical records. "it was quite simple really since I own the hospital that contains your medical files." Seto said calmly. Jou on the other hand, looked like he was about to have a break down.

"What the hell! You like to ruin my life more then you already do! You are a fucking bastard Kaiba!" Jou screamed viciously at Kaiba. The energy used to yell, and expel all his anger at Kaiba drained him. Jou's heart was erratic, and the cancer just giving off pain like never before,. Jou felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He clutched his hand to his clothes, which were over his heart. He crumpled to his knees panting hard to breath.

Kaiba blue eyes when wide with shock and knelt next to Jou. _Shit, this is not good. _He rest Jou against his chest, and whispered in Jou's ear that he will be all right. Jou just grinned in sadness. He looked up with his shaky gold eyes into Seto's dark blue ones. "I don't know why you care all of a sudden Kaiba. I bet you'll be happy when I'm gone."

Seto tightened his hold around Jou in a protective manner, and looked directly into Jou's golden eyes. "On the Contrary pup, I would be devastated. I care about you deeply, that's why I looked into your medical records." Seto brushed his knuckles over Jou's blushed cheek.

"Seto?"

"hmm?"

"Thank you"

Seto smiled as Jou rested his head against his shoulder, and closed his eyes which were to weak to stay open. "Your welcome pup." He kissed Jou's forehead.


	8. The Awakening

Smitty: Sorry for the long wait people. I was on vaca and then school started once again (grrr)

Kristy: Oh, suck it up and deal you baby. -.-'

Sibil: what is school? O.o

Smitty: "…….."

Kristy: "……" well that explains a few things about Sibil.

Sibil: huh?

Smitty: This may be a while..Hope you enjoy the chpt, please review. I DO NOT own Yu-gi-Oh or any of their characters, just barrowing them for the story.

* * *

The Awakening 

Jeeves finished unpacking, and cleaning the apartment, and now was in search of miss Releena. Jeeves found her in a red long back chair with comfortable armrests. Releena had her back propped up by one of the armrest, while her legs dangled over the other. She seems to be deep in thought while looking at a worn out piece of paper.

"Miss?" Jeeves said in a polite tone, however Releena did not respond. Jeeves came closer to the chair, bent over, and cleared his throat, "hephem!" Releena finally looked up from her sheet of paper, and sweat-dropped. O.O;

"Sorry Jeeves, my mind was wandering. What's up?" Releena looked at Jeeves with her vibrant joyful manner. Jeeves chuckled mentally. _Even as an adult, her childlike behavior remains. No wonder she is so positive most of the time._

"Miss Releena I finished unpacking, cleaning, and arranging the rest of the rooms. Since that is in order, what would you recommend to do now?" Jeeves asked with mild curiosity.

Releena went back to the worn out piece of paper she clutched in her right hand. Her crystal blue eyes stare at the paper as if she will burn a whole right through it. "I believe its time we visit Jou's home and if he's not there, then to this Kame Game Shop Jou speaks fondly about in his letters."

Jeeves bowed ," As you wish miss Releena, I shall go ask the valet to bring the car around." He turned and left without another word. Releena just smiled and watched him, and smiled.. "Thank you Jeeves."

Releena left the chair in hope to retrieve her purse, and jacket. She left her apartment and descended down the elevator to the lobby area where the car awaited her along with Jeeves.

* * *

(Scene Change) 

_Oh god what happened?_ Jou moved a hand to his head as if trying to relieve a migraine. _That was interesting dream; for a minute there, I thought it was real. _Yesterdays event with Kaiba seem to be a wonderful dream, but something did seem right. _Wait a sec! These are not my sheets! _Jou's sat up quickly opening his golden eyes to look around the room.

The room was heavily decorated in dark blue; even the plush carpet was dark blue as well. On the walls, there was maybe a picture or two of the Blue eyes white dragon. On the ceiling, there seem to be huge blue eyes white dragon entangled with the red eyes black dragon. It almost seems like the chapel roof Michelangelo did to the sisteen chapel. _Somehow, I am not in Kansas anymore. _O.o'

"Looks like the pup finally woke up from his nap," Seto said calmly from his chair, which was situated near the far corner of the room. Jou jumped at the sound of Kaiba's voice. _Oh, crap it was not a dream…right. But how did I get here?_ Seto seem to have read his mind, "After you passed out I brought you here so then my personal doctor could take a look at you. From your medical records, it said do not care for hospitals. So I brought you here instead."

Jou blinked his golden eyes a few times and silent looked at the stern CEO. Silence held between them until Seto sighed, and got up from his chair, and went over to Jou's bedside. "Is there anything you want to eat pup? The doctor said you will need nourishment when you woke."

Jou blushed a light pink noticing how close they were, and how Jou only wore pj bottoms under the covers. "ummmm just pancakes, fruit, and some OJ please." Kaiba nodded and decided to get up, and head for the door to prepare some food Jou. Suddenly Jou grabbed his coat before he could leave. Kaiba turned around to ask what he wants, but found his lips pressed against the silky warm texture of Jou's lips. For a second, Seto was shocked and completely caught off guard, but then relaxed and kissed back.

When the boys parted Jou rubbed his nose against Kaiba's and then stared into his crushes eyes with such emotion. He whispered to Kaiba in a low shaky voice, "Thank you Seto." Jou leaned in to give him another kiss since both of them enjoyed the other, however Seto stopped him mid way and shook his head no. Jou tried to hide the rejection from his face, but Seto seem to see right through it.

"I would love to do this pup..more then you would ever know, but right now I want you to get better before we do anything..sensual. Right now, just lay back and enjoy. I still have to get your food. Ill be back in a few minutes." Kaiba gently pushed Jou back into the pillows and left the room.

Jou smiled thinking to himself _This may not be a dream, but it sure feels like one. I just hope I don't wake up._ He closed his eyes and rested against the soft feather stuffed pillows.

* * *

Scene Change 

Releena could not believe what she just encountered. It was as if it was ripped from a nightmare. Releena just came out of the battered, trashed, and uninhabitable, so to speak house. Jou was nowhere to be found. _He must be with his friends at the Kame Game Shop he speaks highly of. _She was about to look one last time over her shoulder at the house, even the sight on the outside sickened her. Both hands were balled into tight fists shaking with unspeakable anger, and sadness. Jeeves put a hand gently on her right shoulder silently asking her to enter the car. She did so, but lowered the shaded window to look at the house while driving away…one tear rolled down her check, but no more.

"Miss Releena are you quite all right?" Jeeves asked in a concern tone, with worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, let's head to the Kame Game Shop next" she said in a soft tone. Jeeves only nodded and told the driver the new address. For the whole ride, all Releena could think was "_how could I have let this happen?"_ As they pulled, up to the game shop she noticed how small it was but seemed welcoming to her even though she didn't play video games or dueling cards.

Releena stepped out of the sleek black Mercedes Benz, went to the door and pulled it open to go inside; a chime went off letting someone know a new costumer has arrived. Releena noticed a group of kids hanging out talking to the kid working behind the counter. _Wow, that is interesting hair! Never seen anyone have maroon and yellow spike before._

Yugi looked up and smiled at Releena, and asked in a chirpy voice, "may I help you?"

Before Releena could respond, Tristan yelled out and pointed.. "Its you! your Releena Woodland! You're the girl from Jou's picture! Everyone was shocked at Tristan's outburst. The looked at Tristan and Releena who silently stared at each other. _Crap! This is not good._


	9. Problems to face

Smitty: Sorry for the long wait guys, It has been hectic at college lately, and I needed to get a lot of stuff done.

Kristy: Oh, suck it up and deal you big baby! -.-

Sibil: O.o awww poor smitty, gives her a rabbit. Happy Easter!

Smitty O.o; uhhh, thanx Sibil, but I'm Jewish. pats the rabbit

Sibil: Happy Purim them.

Kristy: T.T

Smitty: lol ty Sibil, and now on with the story, please review!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY CHACTERS…just using them for the story, don't due please? O.o;

* * *

Releena and the rest stayed quiet, while Tristan rudely continually pointed a finger at her. Releena narrowed her eyebrows on Tristan and gave an exasperated sigh. "Yes, I'm Releena, and I am guessing you're the brown hair, obnoxious over bearing idiot, best friend named Tristan, did I guess correctly?"

Tristan, growled shooting fire with his brown eyes if he could, "Yeah what of it! At least I am not Releena, the stuck up bitch who left Jou alone! At least I have been here for Jou!" Christian words stung her with truth, as she remembered the promise she made with Jou, _"Releena...my name is Releena, and don't worry Jou...I will be here no matter what k? Friends?... "Friends" he replied with happiness."_

Yugi and the rest of the gang stood there looking at Releena and Tristan with sweat drops (o.o;), while Releena and Tristan continued with their fiery battle with their eyes. Yugi cleared his throat hesitantly, "_Ahem_." Releena and Tristan stopped and looked at Yugi apologetically, with red tint of embarrassment covered their cheeks.

Yugi smiled with both his lips and violet colored eyes to Releena. "Well, nice to meet you at last Releena. My name is Yugi Mouto. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yugi comes out from behind the counter and shakes her hand politely. Releena looks at Yugi with relief, happiness, and trust. From what Yugi could determine by looking at her eyes while shaking her hand.

Let me introduce you to everyone else Yugi chirped. He points over to his right near the hallway entrance where Yami was leaning his back against it, while giving his trademark smirk with a short wave. "That's Yami Mouto...my boyfriend, and Yami" Yugi blushed and smiled happily. "Over there is Ryo and Bakura, the ones with white hair. Watch out for Bakura though he can be…unruly at times." Ryo smiled and waved, while Bakura looked at her with his brown eyes opening and closing his butterfly knife with accuracy. "Over there leaning against the counter his Tea. She keeps us all together with friend speeches". _Which we call hate Yugi says mentally). _Tea bowed, and grinned, while looking at Releena with her big blue eyes..."I am such a fan! I love your music!"

Releena smiled and bowed to her and replied in a soft tone, "thank you." Tristan snorted and Yugi sweat dropped and said uneasily, "and you already know Tristan." Releena nodded, "My name is Releena Woodland, and it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Jou speaks highly of all of you. Speaking of Jou, Yugi, have you seen him lately?"

Yugi went over to Yami for comfort, clung tightly to him, and said softly. "Yes I did, a few days ago." Yami sadly looked down at his light, and stroked his hair in comfort. Releena raised a white thin eyebrow, and asked further, "Really, well where he is, he is not at his house, and looks he hasn't been there recently." Yugi's eyes sadden even more remembering the last time he was with Jou. The rest of the gang saddened a bit besides Tristan who seemed stilled peeved. Releena looked at all of them with curiosity and worry within her crystal blue eyes.

"What's going on? what are you not telling me? Where is Jou!" Yami looked at Releena calmly since his light preferred not to speak anymore. "Why don't you come into the living room, and we shall talk about it there. First, let me close up the shop for now." Once closing the shop was complete, they all sat around the living room while Yami explained what happened the last time Yugi saw Jou. Yugi just snuggles into his light thinking about the event: I_ CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST FUCKING SAID THAT! I AM NOT A DRUGY! IM NOT AN ALCOHOLIC! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM DO YOU?" Jou screamed at the stop of his lunges at the boy in front of him. After all the years they have known one another, Yugi believed the worst in him first. What kind of friend is that? Jou could not take it...his stress level escalated to the point he was coming close to a nervous break down. It would do great damage to his health he has left the cancer has not taken hold of. Jou sat down and began to shake as if to have a secure, while panting trying to get oxygen into his lungs._

_ Yugi's anger vanished immediately seeing Jou in physical pain. Concern was etched in his facial features, while guilt showed in his violet eyes. Yugi knelt down next to Jou scared and unsure of what to do. "Jou...I...what should I do. Should I get the nurse?" Jou glared at Yugi with anger still within his eyes. "Get the hell away from me...and no I don't want the damn nurse...I'll be fine."_

"_Jou..." "I said get the hell away from me!" Yugi backed away quickly and tuned away._

Releena covered a shaky hand over her mouth as shiny tears filled her eyes. "Oh my God, poor Jou!...Listen Yugi, Its not your fault, it's a problem that Jou is facing right now which is crating a lot of strain on him. I know Jou; he will be back soon and apologize." Releena tried to give a genuine smile through her sadness to comfort Yugi. Yami narrowed his eyes and asked cautiously, "what do you mean a problem is straining Jou, what exactly is this problem…you know don't you?" Yami's dark violet eyes tried to look at her as if he can see right through to her soul. _The cats out of the bag now…might as well tell them, Jou needs all the help he can get. _Releena told them the whole story about how they met, and truly, why Jou was in the hospital. She told them everything that lead up to her being there asking for Jou. Jou's friends sat there with complete shock on their faces. Yugi was the first to speak up, "why wouldn't he tell us he has cancer or his father rapes him! We are his friends, we want to help him!"

Releena sighed, "I don't understand myself Yugi, that why I want to help Jou and get myself some answers. First things first...we need to find Jou."

* * *

Jou finally opened his golden eyes after his long afternoon nap. The food Seto gave him earlier made him sleepy once again, and helped him sleep the afternoon away. He pushed his blond hair away from his face and stretched on the bed let a cat satisfied from hi catnap. He looked over at the clock, which read 6:30pm. Jou Sat up and looked around the over decorated blue room for Seto, who was not there. _Maybe he is off doing work...now to find his office, shit, if I can. _Jou slowly gets out of bed, and walks out the door clad only in green silk pants. Looking to the right, to the left, Jou listened for the sound of the keys to Seto's laptop he usually brings to school.

Jou finally finds the sound and finds Seto with his back to him typing away on his laptop. Jou grinned and tip toed silently across the plush carpet, and then snagged Seto in a fierce hug, while nuzzling his ear. Seto stiffed for a moment, and relaxed within his puppy's arms while still typing away on his computer. "How was OTHER nap puppy? Good?" Jou smiled and nuzzled Seto a little more. "Yeah it was great! I feel fine now; I wonder why...Jou thought in puzzlement. Every time he took a nap lately he seemed more tired then usual, and out of focus.

Seto stopped typing and turned his chair around, and placed his puppy on his lap. Jou happily obliged and snuggled close to Seto. _I cannot believe I finally got my wish._ "My doctor gave you some shots, which he will be back tonight to give a few more. It part of your treatment before starting chemo up again pup." Jou froze at the word chemo, and looked into Seto's piercing blue orbs with his golden eyes of worry. "I dunno if I can go through that again Seto, it was so scary...what if...it doesn't work or I die? I don't want to die!" _I finally get the love of my life, and yet I might die if this chemo does not work. LIFE ISNT FAIR!_ Seto held Jou tightly to him and kissed his forehead gently and said softly," you wont be alone Jou, I will be there, Mokie will be there, and your friends as well. The Chemo will work, I promise you it will. You won't die on me Jou, I won't let you."

Jou smiled softly, "Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you…luv you.," he whispered before falling asleep once again but within the safety of Seto's arms. Seto whispered back knowing the pup could not hear him, "I love you too Jou." One day he will be able to tell Jou vocally instead of through silent signals…someday.


	10. Heaven is on Earth

Smitty: Hey guys! GOMEN-NASI! I have been really busy lately. I finally finished the next chapter though. Aren't you proud?

Sibil: Yay!…go Smitty!

Kristy: whoopdy doo. Just finish the damn thing already!

Sibil: (wacks Kristy with a base ball bat)

Kristy: (out cold) x.x

Smitty: uh oh! Ummm well, on with the show!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY CHACTERS…just using them for the story, don't sue please? O.o;

ATTENION! MATURE CONENT. YOU MUST BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ THIS CHAPTER

* * *

Prolouge for Chapter 10 

Yugi and the gang talked with Releena for the rest of the night, while Joey slept comfortably in Seto's king size bed. Releena told them how she will be attending Domino High for the remainder of the year in hopes to be there for Joey 100 through the chemo if they could find Joey…and soon.

* * *

(Next Day) 

Releena caught up with the Yugi, Yami, and the rest of the gang right outside the school doors. Releena stopped and bent over trying to catch her breath. Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder, and ask her if she was ok.

Releena wiped off the sweat and gave a cheeky grin like Joey would when he was late. "Sorry for being late, I forgot to set my alarm clock." Tea laughs, while Releena gave her a blank look. "What?" When Tea stopped laughing she sighed and said, "That's what Jou use to say when he was late. Are you sure you are not his secret unknown sister or something." Releena grinned. "Sorry can't say that I am, but speaking of Joey has anyone seen him." Everyone shook their heads no. Releena let out a sigh of frustration. _Where could he be!_ Yugi, Releena, and the gang all dashed to their classrooms before the second bell rung. Yet could not wait to get out, in hopes to start up the search for Joey.

The one thing Yugi thought odd was that Kaiba was not in class either. Yugi looked over at his dark in wonder...

_Yami, are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_**Yes Abiou, I have never seen Kaiba miss a school day unless it was for a board meeting. The teacher didn't say why he was absent this time. **_

_Could Kaiba have something to do with this?_

_**I don't know Abiou, they dislike each other emensly, but they only do verbal fighting, not physical from what we've seen. I, however, would not rule Kaiba out. **_

_Lets ask Mokoba after school since his school is close to ours. _

Yami nods in agreement before the teacher reprimands Yugi and Yami to pay attention. Releena looked sadly out the window searching with her crystal blue eyes for someone. _Where are you Jou? _

* * *

(Kaiba Mansion) 

Joey woke up slowly and waited for his fuzzy perception to get into focus. He felt a hard warm form resting next to him. He narrowed his eyes for a few minutes playing back the events from yesterday as his golden eyes go wide. He looks over to his left to see Seto Kaiba sleeping peacefully next to him. he noticed Seto's muscled chest exposed while only wearing black silk boxers. Jou was still wearing the green pj pants from yesterday, yet with no shirt covering his upper body. Jou blushed slightly but smiled knowing he had his crush where he always wished he was in his dreams at night. Jou looked over the sleeping Seto for a minute to look at the clock and noticed it was 11:30 a.m. Jou winced and internally kicked himself. _Damnit! Missed school again! Tristan will kill me for dis! But why did Seto stay and not go to school? Does he truly..love me to stay here instead of going to school?_ Jou looked down at the sleeping Seto once more, and smirked while a hand gently pushed Seto's brown bangs out of the way.

Jou quietly straddles Seto and leans down to the point where there lips are almost touching. Jou looks at the CEO's sleeping face once more before kissing him soundly, and trailing hot kisses down his neck to his collarbone. Seto awakens with a small moan while moving against the bed.

"Morning Seto"

"Puppy?"

"Mmmmm?"

"What time is it?

"It is now approximately 11:35 am." Jou was about to take Seto's nipple into his mouth but was pushed off due to Seto springing to life. "SHIT! SCHOOL!" Jou put on a grim face, but pushed the CEO back into bed. "We are already late anyway, so why go? You stayed here last night to keep an eye on me, in return I want you to rest now, and let me say thank you."

"But"

"Relax"

Jou straddled the half naked Seto, while nibbling on his lower lip. Seto growled in response and took over. He rolled in order to get Jou beneath him, and do the pleasurable ideas that ran through his head. He started by kissing those luscious lips using his teeth and tongue to explore the inside and outside of Joey's mouth which seem to taste like strawberry daiquiries. Seto then trailed his tounge down Jou's neck to his chest. He took licked each rosy ripe nipple then bit and sucked on them until Jou cried in pleasure.

Seto smirked then used his tounge to go down his stomach past his navel. Seto then stopped at the edge of Jou;s pants and smirked while looking at the panting Jou who layed across his blue silk sheets in ecstasy. Seto used his teeth and pulled Jou;'s pajama bottom's down to his feet. He slithered back up and kissed Jou soundly while rubbing his penis against Jou's.

Jou couldn't take it a let out a cry. Seto went down once again taking Jou fully into his mouth, while Jou moaned holding onto the pillow case as if it was his life line. Jou arched up, and whined, "god Seto, enough with the torment already! I want you inside me now!"

Seto grinned and came back up and kissed his puppy once more. "As you wish my puppy. Now turn over." Jou complied and raised up. Seto went to the drawer pulled out the lube he kept there for other purposes. Seto placed it next to him however used his tongue to coat Jou's ring as best as possible. Jou shivered in heavenly bliss. "Seto please…I don't think I can last any longer." Seto then coated his fingers and plunged inside and stretching the inside. Soon after, Seto took Jou possessively from behind. It lasted for fifteen glorious minutes until Jou yelled out Seto's name in ecstasy, which made Seto follow suit and cry out in pure bliss.

Seto watched at Jou tried to calm down from their "activity" and looked at his wet muscled covered form. Jou grinned and snuggled close to Seto and layed his head against his chest. "God Seto. I think I reached heaven." Seto grinned. "Well puppy, your still on earth. Come on the doctor will be arriving soon. So let's go take a shower shall we? Seto raised a fine brown brow at HIS puppy. Joey nodded, and followed Seto into the bathroom. Hell he would follow that firm butt anywhere.

* * *

(Scence change –after school) 

Yugi, Releena, and the gang caught up to Mokoba before he entered his limo for home.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mokoba looked at the panting group in curiosity, and worry. "Is something wrong with big brother?"

Yugi sweat dropped while grinning. "NO!. No, ummm we were just wondering if you or Kaiba have seen Joey at all." Mokoba blinked a few times at the group and casually said, "Well yeah, he's sleeping at my house, in My big brother's bed with him….why? I thought you guys knew where he was." The group went slack jawed and all except for Releena shouted "WHAT!"

Everyone seemed to recover quickly except for Tristan who kept on shouting profanities. Releena smack him across the cheek. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He growled while fires erupted in his eyes. Releena narrowed her white brows at him "One because your swearing in front of a young kid, and two to get a hold of yourself you twit!" she sighs in frustration.

Releena walks forward and introduces herself to Mokoba, while smiling. "your brother is Seto Kaiba correct. Mokoba just nodded his head. "That's the boy Jou has the crush on I assume." Mokoba smiled "I guess since my brother seems to like him back. Seto never lets anyone into his room except for me." Releena smiled," Do you mind if we tag along with you so we could see Jou. We're all kind of worried about him." Releena ruffled his midnight blue hair, while Mokoba tried to hide his blush by nodding vigorously. They all piled into the limo and headed for the Kaiba estate.

Seto was pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come down stairs after examining Jou. He herd the door open and looked at it and smirked seeing his younger brother. "Welcome home Mokie, nice day at school?" Seto's smirk turned into a frown when he noticed who else came through the door. "What are the twerps doing here?" his cold demeanor was set to place, while having his arms folded over his chest.

"Big brother please don't be mad. They just wanted to see Joey that's all. Please can they see him?" Seto sighed and ruffled his brother's hair in an affectionate manner. "Not right now I am waiting for the doctor to finish Jou's physical. Speaking of which, here come the fine doctor now." Seto says in sarcasm. "So what's the synopsis doc?"

Doctor Sighjo, a man in his late forties came down the steps and stopped right in front of Kaiba in a professional manner. He took off his classes and sighed. "From the tests from last phsycial, and from this one. Joey Wheeler has a 50/50 chance right now. He could survive the chemo and kill the cancer, or be killed by the cancer all together. I believe we should have the first Chemo trail next Monday, Thursday, and Saturday with your approval of course, unless he has guardians to protest about this." The doctor looked at Seto with steel grey eyes before putting his glasses on once again.

Seto shook his head no. "His mother bailed on him and his father is to wasted to even think. I am the one paying for this. You go through me or you won't like the consequences of your actions Dr. Sighjo." Seto proclaimed in his coldest voice ever. The fine doctor nodded in acceptance. "I agree to your assessment and we will start the Chemo next week." "Very well Mr. Kaiba." The doctor bowed before he left with his kit in his hand.

Yugi introduced Releena to Seto and they all chatted downstairs in the living room, but stopped once Jou came down stairs in search of his boyfriend. "Seto? I'm done with my physical, can I go see my friends…..now?" he stopped when he noticed Seto sitting in the living room with his friends. Not only his friends, but Releena Woodland too. He stood their still looking at Releena with shaky brown eyes. In return, Releena looked at Jou with crystal blue eyes, while she smiled brightly. Releena jumped up and ran over and gave jou a tight hug. Jou picked her up to the best of his ability at that moment and twirled her around. "How I've missed you."

Releena smiled brightly and giggled. She let go of him, while Seto came over stood next to Jou afterwards holding him possessively. They all sat in the living room talking for a while exchanging apologies, stories, and then to the truth of the matter….about Jou's cancer. Jou snuggled into Seto, while looking at his friends. Yugi spoke up first.

"I'm sorry for the things I said that day Jou, I had no idea you were going though so much all alone. After the story Releena told us, I felt horrible. Can…you ever forgive me?" Yugi looked at him with sad violet imploring eyes. Jou grinned and nodded his head. "Of Course Yug, you're my best bud. I know you were looking out for me, and I should have realized that. "

Tea leaned forword and looked at Jou with her dark blue eyes. "Jou were your friends. Your not alone anymore. This time will be here for you all the way. So don't be afraid to ask for help, k? You will also have Releena and Seto there to help." Seto squeezed Jou in emphasis to what Tea said. Jou frown though, "What do you mean? I can't pay for the surgery and I hate chemo. It drains me then actually giving me life." Seto explained what the doctor said, and told him how both Releena and himself with pay for the chemo and surgery, while his friends will also be there to rally support.

After contemplating for the next few minutes while looking at his lover and friends closely before agreeing to doing the chemo and what not. He just hopes he will be cured in order to spend more time with the people he cares about. Most of all Seto. "But where will I sleep though? I can't stay with my Pops. I'll be weaker then normal and I'll be a punching bag to him." Jou quivered at the thought. Seto turned Jou's head and kissed him soundly not giving a damn if the others saw. He looked into his puppy's golden eyes. "You will stay here with me puppy, no acceptations."

Jou agreed within a heart beat. For another hour or so, Jou relaxed into Seto's embrace while the others laughed and talked about duel monsters, and among other things. Jou smiled…I mean truly smiled. It was a smile which has not been seen on his face a looonngg time. A genuine smile. _My friends are trying to understand my problems as best as they can, and helping me to the best of their ability. I don't have to live with my father anymore. I will be able to get this cancer out of my system hopefully, and have all of my friends there to support me, hell even Releena will be here. The best part of all, I finally got my wish. I have my crush here within my arms, and my life. I love Seto so much. I am happy right now to be surrounded by friends, and my boyfriend. Even if I do die, Heaven can't be better then this. _


	11. Rebirth

Smitty: Gomen-nasi mina! I have been very busy lately. I know, I know, I am slacking a bit. I believe the finally will be the next chapter but I am not sure. Help me out if you can. Should I try a sequal? I don't know. Let me know.

Sibil: WwwwAAAAHHH! The story is almost over. I don't want it to end.

Kristy: Oh give it up already, and finish the story already!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters except for Releena (which I created). I also do not own the lyrics of Rascal flats song 'Feels like Today.' I am just barrowing them for the chapter.

* * *

(Prologue for chapter) 

Over the next five months, Jou continually went into the cancer research hospital to be given his chemo treatment. Jou was worried his lack of energy and (if it happens) hair loss would deter Seto from him. Seto relieved Jou's worries and stood by him and with him during each treatment. Luckily, Jou did not loose his golden locks due to the treatment. Yugi, Releena, and the gang helped him out at school (due to lack of energy) and kept him optimistic about passing school. The year was almost over, which means senior year was vastly approaching. Most importantly, Seto and Jou's anniversary as a couple, and the analysis about Jou's present condition.

* * *

(End of the school day) 

Yugi got up from his seat and stretched his hands up high and sighed. "Another day gone by, which means summer break is coming closer! I can't wait!" Yugi looked over at Releena and the rest of the gang who were packing up their school supplies to head home.

Tristian gave Yugi a half eye look while saying in an annoyed tone, "Everyone is excited Yug, but we are still going to do homework over summer break for senior year, which definitely bites." Everyone in the group sweat dropped and closed their eyes and nodded _That's right..summer homework. _The group saddled up and went outside the school grounds and headed towards the hospital to check on Jou.

"Lucky Jou, at least because of his chemo the school won't give him the damn homework. Lucky bastard." Tristan put his hands behind his head while walking. Soon after he was smacked from behind. He turned around livid while glaring at Releena, "What the hell was that for!" Releena folded her arms and looked at Tristan in irritation. "That's mean to say Tristan, the reason why he's not going to the homework is because he is to weak to complete the assignments."

Tea looked at Releena with a worried blue eyes, "You don't think the chemo treatments are not working do you? I mean he has been doing a lot more lately without being cooped up in bed." Releena stopped in her tracks, which surprised the group as the turned around to look at her. Releena cluthed her arms and had a worried look in her crystal blue eyes while her white eye brows shook as if she was about to cry. "I don't know…I mean, sometimes people have enough energy to do some activities even though they are receiving chemo treatments. However, they can be drained for almost a full month. It all depends on the patient I guess."

Yami went over to Releena and put an arm around her shoulder in comfort. "Jou is a positive thinker and optimistic. He's a trooper and will come out of this no problem." Yami gave his trade mark grin while the rest of the group nodded in agreement. They continued on their way to the hospital, while reserving their reservations about what may happen next concerning Jou.

Seto had his own thoughts about Jou's condition, however would wait until the doctor told him the diagnosis. Seto reached out to the sleeping Jou and gently pushed the golden locks out of his face. He watched for a couple more minutes before getting up and heading towards the window viewing the outdoors. It was the beginning of spring, a time of renewel and healing. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and creating a shower of pink petals. He placed a hand on the window, and soon after let his head press against the glass, closing his eyes.

The past was no longer an issue, yet now only the future he had to worry about. Seto contemplated how to move on to give Jou the true love and joy he truly disserved. Both their nightmares are over, and the start of a new beginning would happen soon enough. Seto secretly planned the anniversary event. He did not want the gang to know how pathetically romantic he could be concerning Jou. He was going to make sure that Jou knew exactly how he felt.

_Woke up this morning  
With this feeling inside me that I can't explain  
Like a weight that I've carried  
Has been carried away, away  
But I know something is coming  
I don't know what it is  
But I know it's amazing, you save me  
My time is coming  
And I'll find my way out of this longest drought _

It feels like today I know it feels like today I'm sure  
Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing your're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today  
Feels like today

"Dragon?" Jou said groggily awakening from his slumber. Seto opened his sea blue eyes and gave his trademark grin. "So the puppy finally awoke from his slumber hmm?" Seto turned around and went to the bed, and bent down to give his puppy a loving kiss. Jou, even though partially awake, leaned on his elbows to reach his love's lips, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

_You treat life like a picture  
But its not a moment frozen in time  
It's not gonna wait  
Till you make up your mind, at all_

Seto took his time kissing his Koi in hopes to keep it in the back of his mind. Seto herd a "Ahem" coming from the door way and looked to see his younger brother Mokoba trying to suppress a giggle, while the rest of Yugi's gang gave a chuckle or grin. Jou blushed from ear to ear and looked to his lover apologetically. Even though its been a couple of months, Jou still felt insecure about giving Seto any tyoe of affection in public because of his title, and prestige with the press. So far the press has not found out, and Seto like it that way, but for a different reason …to keep his puppy all to himself.

Jou's idea about the whole idea is quite opposite however Seto understands. He has been trying to give his puppy more affection in public yet Jou seems to detach himself from Seto before his lover can do anything. Seto came close to losing his puppy once, and does not want to go through that one more time. Seto looked at Jou while he conversed with his friends adamantly about feeling much better. Seto thought to himself _Why won't he believe me?I love him to the deepest depths of my heart. I guess its because of all those times in the beginning of our relationship I denied him that affection because of the media. Now its vise versa. Did I really act like that? I will make up for it within the next few days. I swear to that. _

_So while this storm is breaking  
While there's light at the end of the tunnel  
Keep running towards it  
Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache  
Soon this dam will break _

And it feels like today  
I know, it feels like today, I'm sure  
Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today  
Feels like today

The doctor finally arrived to give the prognosis on Jou's condition thus far. Dr. Sighjo pushed up his glasses while reviewing the data one last time. Jou reached out and held onto Seto's hand with anxiety. "It seems at the present date that the cancer has resided and decreased within Jou's system. In other words the cancer can no longer spread. So Mr. Wheeler you are not considered in remission." The group hollered and shouted victory for jou however the doctor had more to say, and emphasized in caution. "Mr. Wheeler will stay here for two more nights for observation. After that he has to come to the hospital twice a month for check up to make sure the cancer has stayed in remission. He is now in your care Mr. Kaiba. Take proper care of him."

Kaiba silently nodded to the doctor in acceptance of the information, but for also saving his puppy's life. "I think I know how we can celebrate pup." Seto whisperd into his lovers ear. Jou looked at him and blushed crimson. "How?" Seto smiled for once and replied, "You will have to wait and see love." He wrapped his arm around Jou and brought him close for a passionate kiss not giving a damn who saw. It was time to change a few things starting…now.

_And it feels like today  
I know, it feels like today, I'm sure  
Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
It feels like today _

Feels like, feels like your life changes  
Feels like feels like your life changes

Its the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
The last sacred blessin'  
Feels like today

Feels like Feels like your life changes  
Feels like Feels like

your life change

* * *

So what do you think? Should there be just one chapter left or two? I need some help with decision making. In addition, give me some general feedback.


End file.
